


The Musings of a DADA Professor

by Talesofwar



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And he's hot af, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung, Charms Professor Jung Hoseok, DADA Professor Jeon Jungkook, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Hogwarts, Humor, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook's the king of obliviousness, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness Galore, One Night Stand, Park Jimin is a professor from Beauxbaton, Potion’s Professor Kim Taehyung, Romance, Sexual Tension, Switch Taekook, Taehyung's not too far behind, Taekook are just professors at Hogwarts who aren’t fond of each other, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), side pairings, slytherin kim taehyung, witchcraft and wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwar/pseuds/Talesofwar
Summary: So Maybe Jungkook was torn between hexing Kim Taehyung and kissing the sense out of him against a wall at that very moment.In an extremely professional way though.( Not that it would make good work place etiquette )OrTaekook are professors at Hogwarts and fucking oblivious.Featuring an extremely done Professor Mcgonagall.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook wakes up in a room which is clearly not his.

He squints a bit against the unfamiliar satin sheets, wincing as he gets up, his head is pounding and he feels hot and sticky all over.

Uugh, _what happened yesterday?_

Jungkook doesn't remember much of what happened last night, mostly just Hoseok dragging him to the Three Broomsticks and drinking a bunch of shots of Firewhiskey and yeah....

He looks to the side and sees a motherfucking pumpkin next to him before Jungkook decides to just sleep again....

Hey, don't blame him, sleep is usually a counter mechanism for the Gryffindor, it's  _extremely_ easy to ignore the world and just fall asleep in the warmth of the ( unfamiliar ) bed and snuggles deeper into the covers.

Jungkook pauses when he feels his bed move.

_Just....wait a fucking second._

The wizard shoots up, flincing as his head aches and realises two extremely important details that he's failed to notice before.

1) He's naked as fuck

2) There's a person next to him, lying face down and from what he can see, also  _naked as fuck._

Jungkook.exe has stopped working.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Look, here's the jizz, Jungkook's a pretty responsible man ( if you ignore the fact that he blew up a microwave once ), he's the DADA Professor at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake and being a teacher in charge of students means that you  _have to be_ a certain level of responsible.

He also, absolutely despises parties but considering the new school term was going to start tomorrow and it was a last chance for the teachers to loosen up ( except Mc Gonangall, Jungkook's not sure if he's seen her smile even ) , Hoseok deemed it fair to go hit the bar later.

_And involve every other person, including Jungkook._

It's not as much as Jungkook despises parties ( or a 'tiny get together' as Hoseok had insisted ), it has more to do with the morning after.

See, some people....can handle their Firewhiskey.

Then there's people like Jungkook, he's out after two shots.

That's one of the myriad of reasons Jungkook hates partying ( save for his aversion to anything social ), he always wakes up the next day with an embarrasing amount of photos and stories of things that drunk Jungkook did and a killer headache as a lovely bonus.

But hooking up with someone whilst being drunk? Even drunk Jungkook doesn't have the guts ( or charm ) to do that.

The sheets next to him rustle and Jungkook gulps as the man next to him slowly gets up.

If there's anything to go by, the man has a broad back, smooth even and there's most definitely a mole or two there with golden tan skin that goes exceedingly well with his blue hair, they're nice, darker strands here and there which add to the allure.....

Wait a second, Jungkook  _knows_ those hair.

He sees them all the time in the teacher's common room ( or staff room, if you want to be less fancy ) or whenever he's passing by the Potions Class and in the Forbidden Forest much too many times for it to be a 'coincedence'......

It can't be.

The man's head turns, a light yawn making its way out as Jungkook's gaze meets dark brown eyes, one framed by a monolid and the other lacking one.

_Oh fuck no._

_Jeon Jungkook somehow fell asleep next to Kim Freaking Taehyung, his co worker and the Potions Professor whom Jungkook may or may not argue with much more than necessary and also find annoyingly handsome._

Jungkook.exe has stopped working.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See, there's a lot of issues with this then just the whole ' I slept with my ~~hot~~ co worker ' thing.

Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook, he wouldn't _say_ that they're rivals as such because that's something you only find in grade school and horny teenage girl's fanfictions.

They're just two individuals who are not too fond of each other.

At first, it was pretty simple, when Jungkook joined the Quidditch team in his fifth year, he was Gryffindor's Seeker and Taehyung was Slytherin's, so their dislike made sense.

Taehyung also graduated that year and he was out of Jungkook's mind pretty easily until they met again six years later when there was an opening for a Potions master and Taehyung took it.

By then, Jungkook had been teaching DADA in Hogwarts for a year and due to some comment about Gryffindors being amazing at Quidditch and Taehyung making an offhanded comment about how they  _were not_ and yeah....it kind of just escalated from there.

It's not like they  _hate_ each other. No, hate is a strong word, they just....argue a lot when in each others presence.

Taehyung turns around and gets up slowly, the sheets pooling around his waist and Jungkook's face pales a bit more when he sees the hickies on his neck and now he can confirm that Taehyung too, is not wearing any boxers either.

The two wizards stare at each other for a while before Taehyung finally speaks.

" Why am I....."

"-Naked?" Jungkook fills in for him, steadily ignoring how deep and raspy Taehyung's voice sounds" I've been wondering about that too for the last five minutes I've been awake".

He's being much to calm for this situation, maybe Jungkook's reached a new stage of not giving a fuck.

" Are you also..."

" Yeah, I believe so ", Jungkook looks upwards," If that's anything to go by".

Taehyung follows his gaze and sees a pair of black briefs hanging from the fan somewhat mockingly, the two men stare at it like its a dementor hola hooping in the ministry. 

" Does that mean we had....."

" I mean I'm guessing we did..."

" Wait", Taehyung pauses to look at him, an eyebrow arched," You don't remember anything?"

Jungkook splutters a bit," I mean, do you? I drank  _a lot_ last night, had to have, to be sleeping with you".

" What the-" Taehyung growls slightly," I'll have you know that I'm great in bed".

Jungkook rolls his eyes," Sure you did, seems like  _I_ had to do all the work", he proceeds to gesture all over the hickies littering Taehyung's torso and neck.

" Yeah", Taehyung snaps," Thanks for taking up all the visible places asshole, at least I had the courtesy not to".

" Yeah yeah sure you did Professor Kim,  pretty sure you're the kind of person who can't multitask while having sex can you?  _Must have been too tired to do anything else,_  where are we anywa-" Jungkook proceeds to get off the bed at that moment and immediately stumbles when he feels the ache at his lower spine.

" Ouch", Jungkook hisses as he looks down and gets the shock of his life when he sees the multitude of hickies adorning his thighs.

" See", Jungkook can  _hear_ Taehyung's smirk as he rushes to the mirror," I told you that I at least have the courtesy to not leave them in such obvious places".

Jungkook's too busy eyeing his marks on the mirror with a sense of hopelessness and as he turns around, the wizard promptly looses it.

" Kim. Taehyung ", Jungkook stalks forward and has to refrain from choking the man in front of him ( he  _is_ going to have to work alongside the asshole for the rest of year and many more )," Why is there a tattoo on my ass which says that Gryffindor Sucks".

Taehyung looks pretty much done too but he still has a smug look on his face," I don’t remember much but whoever thought of that is pretty cool"

Jungkook groans and as he does so, he catches sight of the clock hanging on the light pink wall," Fuck, School starts in 5 hours, the train must be leaving right about now ".

Jungkook proceeds to scramble around in search of his wand and upon finding it, triumptly yells," Accio Jungkook's Clothes ", and gets a handful of clothes all over his face.

" Jungkook....", the DADA Professor turns slightly to see Taehyung looking out of the window, " Do you-", he hesitates a bit as he tugs on his red sweater," Do you know where we are exactly".

Jungkook's a bit scared now," Are you daft, isn't this your house?"

Taehyung turns back to him with a snarl, getting up slowly as he tugs on his pants," Really, why how foolish of me,  _obviously_ this is my house, why wouldn't it be, the fact that there's a queen sized bed along with a fucking placard with all the cable channels should make it clear, you know, in case I forget what I've prescribed for and  _oh",_ he gasps dramatically," There's cows outside the window too, I wonder how I forgot that mum gifted me a whole cart full of 'em last year for Christmas".

Forgetting all about aches, Jungkook rushes towards the window and indeed, there  _are_ a bunch of cows on the green fields below.

At that moment, someone knocks on the door and the delicate voice of a lady follows.

" _Excusez-moi, c'est un service de chambre_ ".

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, they're in a quaint little muggle town all the way in France and the cleaning lady was very much scandalised when she saw the cum ( and other questionable things ) stained sheets.

The two wizards argue about who's going to pay the bill for the room until Jungkook belatedly realises that he doesn't have any muggle money on him

Taehyung sighs and pulls out his wallet, pulling a decent amount of euros out,"  _You're_ going to pay me back half and I'm charging interest for every hour you’re late in the payment".

Jungkook glares angrily, holding the pumpkin that the cleaning lady shoved towards him with both hands as they begin walking outside.

" Oh don't give me that look", Taehyung snaps," Not after you stole my innocence!"

" What innocence!" Jungkook rebutes,” If anything, you must have been the one who took advantage of me!”

” Oh  _please_ , with those muscles”, Taehyung gives them a once over and the DADA Professor glares at him.

”We we’re both drunk yesterday! And what do you think happened, I just pushed you down and sat on your dick?”

The Potion’s Professor shrugs.

” Sometimes, I  _really_ want to hex you”.

” Aren’t you the model Gryffindor.”

," It isn't the time to argue about this”, Jungkook sighs, “ Let’s just think about how we're going to reach Hogwarts, we're too hungover to apparate".

" Oh Jeon", Taehyung sighs," You poor poor child", with a smug grin Taehyung procures a vial out of his pocket," We just drink the hangover cure and apparate".

He downs half the vial in one go and tosses the rest to Jungkook, watching with a slight smirk on his face as the younger professor stumbles a bit in catching it.

" You  _could have_ just handed it to me", Jungkook huffs, drinking the brew though internally, he's extremely grateful as his headache lessens rapidly.

There's a reason Kim Taehyung  _is_ Hogwart's Potion Master, word around the water cooler ( or in this case, Hoseok's gossiping self ) is that he spend a few years studying different potions pertaining to ingredients found only in that particular place.

So Jungkook's not really surprised at how much better the brew is then from any apothecary.

Taehyung stretches a bit, a loud pop resounding from his back," Well, want to eat something?"

Jungkook blinks.

The Potion's Master gives him an exasperated look," Come on, we're  _in_ France and we and the staff were too scarred to eat anything at the hotel.... and those strawberries look delicious".

Jungkook’s stomach grumbles lightly and a Taehyung gives him a goading smile.

” Just come along Professor Jeon, either ways, I always treat my hookups breakfast, doesn’t matter if it’s day old takeout or my crap cooking....you’ll still have to pay me half with interest later”.

”......Fine”.

The two end up taking strawberry crepes from the bakery across the street and Jungkook juggles a bit between the warm crepe and the pumpkin before taking a bite.

" By the way....do you know how this pumpkin came in the middle of all of......you know".

Taehyung pauses in the middle of shoving half his crepe into his mouth, he stares at the pumpkin for a long second, cheeks puffed out ( and it's not cute or adorable,  _in any way_ ) as he chews loudly.

A significant amount of time later Taehyung squints his eyes in contemplation, " You know, I'm not sure, I  _feel_ like we got it from a pumpkin patch but that doesn't make any sense now, does it?"

Jungkook shakes his head because it  _doesn't_ , unless the two of them apparated somewhere else too but that's unlikely in their drunken state.

" About that....", the DADA Professor pauses, looking the older man in the eye," What do we do....about last night?"

Taehyung quirks one of his eyebrows," What does that mean? You new to the whole one night stand concept Jeon?"

Jungkook flushes a bit, embarrassed at being called what equates to a blushing virgin.

" That's not it!" he argues," We're co workers and....."

" Aren't too fond of each other", Taehyung finishes for him, smirking a bit," Well well, aren't you a foolish lion cub".

" That was a  _very_ weird insult".

The older man shrugs, his face turning less playful now," Listen Jeon, we can barely remember anything ourselves so let's just be adults about it and pretend that it didn't happen?"

Jungkook gulps, side eyeing the man besides him, taking in his calm face and shadowed eyes, from this angle the man looks handsome in a sinister way, shadows cast over him with dark eyes and blue hair glinting.

" Okay then Kim".

 

* * *

 

  " Hey Kookie, you sure took loads of ti-"

"-Who took loads of time? Because I sure didn't, no sir, I  _simply_ went straight to bed yesterday and awoke thinking that, wow it's such a lovely day to start teaching DADA again and meet all my dearest co workers and students".

Jungkook isn't a very good liar.

You know, in case anyone missed the memo.

Hoseok squints at Jungkook, a light frown marring the Charms Professor's sunny demeanour," You're hiding something".

(  _Indeed, you are ambitious,_ the sorting hat muses, Jungkook's head is almost swimming in its girth as the hat's brim only stops from swallowing his face due to his ridiculously large nose.

_I would say Slytherin but you aren't really a cunning one, now are you? )_

Jungkook chooses to ignore his friend, instead turning to Headmistress Mcgonagall, " Professor Mcgonagall, hello ! It’s good to see you again, I hope we have a good year again", he gives her his most socially acceptable smile.

The Headmistress gives him a dry smile," Please Professor Jeon, we met last evening for the 'small gathering' held by", the witch gives Hoseok a quirk of the lips as she uses air quotations," Professor Jung, though I presume you were to preoccupied ah...what is it. Yes, ' sucking faces' with Professor Kim as you so eloquently put it yesterday".

Jungkook gapes as the Headmistress moves forward to the podium.

_( " Helloe Minervaaaa", Jungkook giggles, draped around an equally wasted Kim Taehyung," We're gonna leave now-"_

_"-To suck face yo", Taehyung finishes for him giving a loud kiss on his cheek to accompany that statement._

_Mcgonagall stares at them dryly as she drinks her butterbeer )_

Hoseok comes behind him," Okay. What. Just. Happened? Did Mcgonagall just smirk at you?”

Jungkook swallows," You know, I'm not so sure myself but ", he grasps one of Hoseok's robe clad shoulders," I have to ask you and when I do,  _please consider it carefully_ , what exactly happened last night?"

Hoseok shoots him a confused look, opening his mouth to answer but at that exact moment the large oak doors of the Great Hall open and the two professors have to take their respective seats on the teacher's table.

Jungkook gives a half smile to Professor Longbottom, the other man grinning back happily from the seat besides his just as all the students enter the halls and fill the seats.

It takes a while for everyone to be seated and a bit more before the scraggly and wide eyed first years make their way to the main hall, at the head of them, the biggest man child himself, Kim Taehyung.

He's grinning widely as he makes he way down the great hall, blue hair wet and plastered against his forehead due to the rain ( nothing a good heating charm can't fix ) and the man pushes his hair back as he reaches the end of the hall where the sorting hat is placed on a stool.

Mcgonagall gets onto the podium to give a short explanation on the sorting ceremony before wishing all the first years good luck.

As the hat starts singing Jungkook's eyes stray towards the Potion Professor's recently revealed sharp eyebrows and forehead, the hair now dry but still standing up.

The staring does not go unoticed by Taehyung because he sideglances at Jungkook, matching his gaze as he looks back at him intensely.

He's embarrassed but none the less Jungkook doesn't back down, staring back with flushed cheeks.

This lasts for only a minute before the Potion's Professor smirks slightly and looks in front, motioning at the first child to take a seat with a warm smile before placing the sorting hat on the tiny first year's head.

 Jungkook briefly remembers how his sorting went, he was anxious that day, his older brother having filled with vague house stereotypes and still trying to work out if a troll was going to jump out and start attacking them as a part of the test.

It was safe to say he felt like kicking his dear brother after that.

Names are called and eventually the first year line dwindles down until the last kid gets sorted into Hufflepuff.

Mcgonagall waits for all the first years to sit in before stepping behind the podium and just like every year, a sense of nostalgia overcomes Jungkook as the headmistress starts the opening speech.

" Welcome students to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I'm sure you all will learn how to be excellent witches and wizards..."

Taehyung sits next to Professor Trenwaley, talking to the woman with an excited smile on his face as he does do and Jungkook catches the Divination Professor giggling a bit.

Swallowing something heavy in his mouth, Jungkook trains his eyes towards Mc Gonagall and briefly wonders how Taehyung manages to gel so easily with everyone (except Jungkook).

Must be the Slytherin charms.

It’s a skill that both Hoseok and Taehyung have which Jungkook sorely lacks. Somehow, the younger always gives off an aloof and standoffish demeanour.

”-And now that I’m done explaining the rules of this establishment, something you must follow at all times”, the headmistress turns in the general direction of the Gryffindor table, “Especially you lot there”.

Two ginger Gryffindors chuckle from the table and Jungkook’s torn between the urge to sigh and smile ( because Weasley and Potter do plan good pranks sometimes and he’s not  _that_ old ).

” Now, a few announcements, we’ll be holding the Triwizard Competition this year”, there’s a deafening roar of noise and a few blank looks among the muggleborn, “  _Quiet_ , we will deal with this event in an orderly manner and considering that this year, the schools have decided to choose champions using their own devices, the Goblet will be open for willing participants- and mind you only those of the age seventeen - at the end of the September”

The Headmistress gives a rare smile, something which makes her face look more girlish and gleeful, “ I hope we have an excellent academic year ahead of us”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook loves children, he truly does.

That's one of the main reasons he decided to take the ministry's teaching course, he'd taken to tutoring a bunch of third and fourth years who were....sort of lacking in grasping the spells and felt that hey, he can do this stuff pretty well and he likes it, so why not take it as a career option?

" Professor Jeon?" a chubby hand raises itself in the air.

Jungkook pauses, having just finished introducing himself to the first year Slytherin and Ravenclaw Class and eyed the first year boy, squinting his eyes at the green and black clothed boy, he looked...familiar.

"Yes...", he shot a glance towards the attendance book on the table in front of him," Mr. Wood?"

" I was wondering if you could clear a few doubts before the lecture?"

It's a Monday morning and the first class of the academic year, so Jungkook isn't exactly sure how this kid has prepared questions already but none the less, he's supposed to establish himself as an encouraging Professor.

( And also, the child actually pronounced Jungkook's surname _right_  on the first try _,_ he doesn't really have favourites but he that doesn't mean he can't be happy about it )

" Sure Mr. Wood, what is it?"

The eleven year old with the puffy cheeks gives him a determined glance.

Jungkook's expectations are pretty low, he's half sure that the boy is going to ask where the nearest loo is.

" Which end of the wand is the right way to hold it?" the Slytherine asks extremely seriously, holding up his ebony wood wand tightly.

Perhaps having expectations in itself was the problem.

 _Okay Jungkook, calm down_ , the DADA Professor reasons, maybe the child is a muggleborn and genuinely unaware of such things.

Except, when Jungkook looks back at his class, there's a number of children nodding along and a Ravenclaw raises her hand too, almost knocking off her notepad and organised coloured markers in the process. 

" I was wondering the same thing Professor, I just wasn't sure if you were going to ask doubts before or after the session?"

He recognizes her as the overeager student, the kind that makes a professor's job easy and difficult.

Easy because it's always nice to have a student who pays attention in class and hands in assignments and such on time.

It's also  _bad_ because the same student will keep tortuously long Q and A sessions and make it impossible for him to eat breakfast in peace without shoving in at least three questions in the middle of him and his toast.

Ravenclaw doubt sessions were something that scarred Jungkook as a student  _and_ as a teacher.

( Whoever thought that putting Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's share  _all_ their classes during Seventh year was an idiot.

Seriously, he would have preferred the Slytherins )

 Speaking of Slytherins, that boy who asked the stupid question in the first place looks exceedingly familiar.

Wait a second....

" Mr. Wood, isn't your sister the world class Hit Wizard? Penelope Wood?"

The boy in question lights up," Yeah she is! She gets me chocolates everytime she visits from Switzerland!"

Not a muggleborn then and Jungkook's guessing the rest of the class isn't completely either.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to focus on the fact that these are _tiny children_ and  banging his head against the blackboard because of their stupidity isn't going earn any respect from them.

" Well Mr. Wood....and the rest of you , to answer your question you hold the wand at the thicker end", Jungkook demonstrates with his own phoenix feather oakwood wand.

There's murmmering and enlightened 'ohs' that ring throughout the class and a few students who give a smug 'told you so' aura.

(Not that that's anything to be smug about)

Samuel Wood however, still doesn't look very much convinced," Can't I hold the wand the other way Professor", he moves his wand with an excited flair in a neat and striking motion," It looks cooler".

" No Mr Wood", Jungkook deadpans," Not unless you want to hex yourself".

 

* * *

 

It's never really explicitedly mentioned but Jungkook's pretty sure that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to the Professors as well or at least, it's frowned upon.

Not that Jeon Jungkook would know because really, he's somehow the only guy who catches Kim Taehyung go to the Forest late into the night and he  _does_ frown upon it.

Not that it does much.

They're three days into the academic year and Jungkook has been trying to organise his lesson planner ( yes, he's  _that_ teacher ) in his office, scribbling over some things with black ink and making corrections, the pumpkin resting on the ground besides it.

Jungkook didn't really know what to do with it, having dumped the vegetable in his office before coming to the opening ceromony.

It's been a week and Jungkook never really found the time to incinerate the mocking object and weirdly enough, it hasn't rotted yet so.....he's just being lazy at this point. 

( It has absolutely  _nothing_ to do with the memory associated with said pumkin )

Setting his quill down Jungkook spies something unusual out of the corner of his eye.

The office assigned to the DADA Professor's is lovely, a spacious room with bookshelves lining the wall ( and one said book may or may not be a  poster collection of a famous metal suited muggle superhero ) along with a toasty fireplace and huge ornate desk.

One of the few notable features about it is the large glass window that takes up a large space of the far right wall and it opens to give a view of the Forbidden Forest.

In turn, it also gives a fantastic view of someone dragging a sack of....something into the forest.

Internally hoping that it's not some idiot parading around the Forbidden Forest in hopes of catching a unicorn, Jungkook sighs, closing his eyes and welcomes familiar vertigo of apparating.

He finds himself at the edge of the forest, hair askew and breath in pants as Jungkook squints.

The figure is but a few meters away, obscured by shadows and the DADA Professor sighs when he sees a flash of blue hair.

Leaning against a tree trunk, Jungkook calls out loudly," Don't you have better stuff to do than sneak into a clearly forbidden forest at 1:00 am ".

The figure falters and turns around, an unspoken lumos lighting the sharp planes of Taehyung's scowl ridden face as he holds his wand up.

"Don't you have better stuff to do then stalk your co workers?"

Jungkook hasn't really spoken to Taehyung since the whole waking up next to each other debacle save for meeting each other in corridors and the dining hall.

He asked Hoseok about what the older man remembered from that night but the only answer that the Charm's Professor had was that both Taehyung and Jungkook had left his line of sight thirty minutes into the party.

Which is a good thing, Jungkook thinks because they  _did_ decide to forget about this.

( Except if Jungkook thinks hard enough he can recollect the feeling of skin on skin, low groans and moans and.....let's not go there )

Jungkoo nears the Potions Master, shrugging slightly," Just wanted to make sure that it isn't some first year trying to hunt down for Santa Clause", he gives Taehyung's robe clad form a once over, eyes lingering on the sack thrown over his shoulder.

" Pretty sure if there was one right now, they'd mistake you for him though".

" Hahaha", Taehyung turns around," You're so funny Jungkook ssi ", he says sarcastically before waving his hand dismissively," Now that you've confirmed that I'm not a student you can go back to whatever you were doing".

Jungkook doesn't know why he says it, must be having to do with ripping that stupid condescending smirk off Kim's face which is somehow only ever directed towards him.

" Too bad Kim, I have to ensure that you're not dragging a dead body somewhere to hide away the evidence ".

Taehyung looks like he's about to say something back before stopping himself and just rolling his eyes instead.

" Fine".

Jungkook blinks, his eyes wide because he really didn't expect Taehyung to give in so easily, there _have_ been countlesd times when the older man had just left him in the dust.

To be fair, Jungkook's only ever caught Taehyung twice, the first time he was too busy gaping and the second time he tried to corner the Potions Professor and yeah....that didn't go too well.

( In hindsight that may be one of the reasons Jungkook and Taehyung aren't fond of each other )

" If you're going to gape and stare then I'll be leaving ".

Quickly startling out of his thoughts, Jungkook straightens up and glares, " I was not gaping, just trying to figure out if you're planning to sacrifice me to one of the monsters there".

" Please Jeon, if I had to kill you, it would most definitely be for myself not some dark creature".

Jungkook stalks forwards, nearing Taehyung until they're chest to chest, " What's that supposed to mean Kim ?"

( Because technically, it's after school hours so Jungkook doesn't have to be professional )

Taehyung has probably just an inch over him but the condescending expression on his face makes the difference seem a lot more.

His warm breath washes over Jungkook when he speaks ( and the DADA Professor is more than annoyed because Taehyung's breath doesn't stink at all, they all had roasted garlic mushrooms for dinner, it makes no sense ).

" Just giving a stupid answer to your stupid question ".

" Tha-that wasn't a question ", Jungkook huffs in annoyance, hoping that his stinky breath is enough of a discomfort for Taehyung.

Once again the Potion's Master surprises Jungkook and doesn't take the easy bait to argue back with him, instead pulling the heavy sack over his shoulder and walking forwards.

" Try not to trip and break your head ".

Scowling, Jungkook follows along with him, half glad that he'd worn slacks and a shirt today because there's no way he wouldn't have tripped over a stray tree branch if he's have been wearing his ridiculously long robes.

Jungkook's pleased when Kim Taehyung's scowl is back on and it's his turn to be smug as the younger male steps besides him, walking with ease as the older seems to be struggling under the weight of the sack, at least enough to pant a couple of times.

 Despite it, Jungkook tries to be an adult and asks," Just use a levitation charm if your noodle arms can't handle it? "

( Hey he did say, he'd  _try )_

" Didn't seem to mind these noodle arms  so much when they were wrapped around your thighs".

Jungkook almost trips over nothing, spluttering as he regains his balance.

" W-what the....so you do remember stuff!"

Taehyung hasn't even looked back, he's dragging the bag now, and if it weren't for how cold it was, Jungkook is sure he'd be sweating.

"I", Taehyung curses as the sack snags over a rock," I remember  _some_ things, not a blackout drunk like you are", he replies in what would be a vindictive manner if it weren't for the fact that Taehyung wasn't crouched over a rock, red faced and frowning like a kid who was going to throw a fit over candy.

 Jungkook enjoys the scene for a while before deciding to help Taehyung because it  _is_ late and the forest gives him weird vibes in general.

" I guess I'll help you and your noodle arms ".

Crouching down next to Taehyung, Jungkook pries his hands away from the sack and proceeds to unhook it from the ground and pick it up with ease.

Sure it's heavy as fuck, enough to make Jungkook wonder if there's actually a body inside but damn him if he's not going to mock Taehyung as much as he can.

And it does the trick, after a few minutes of pensive silence in which they walk further into the forest, Taehyung turns, an unreadable look on his face as he eyes Jungkook's bulging biceps.

" What,  _aren't_ going to use a levitation charm?"

Perhaps it works a bit too well.

Jungkook shrugs," I don't need it", he's walking slower than before, his pockets uncomfortably empty but Taehyung doesn't need to know that.

Taehyung tilts his head, face contemplative," Really, no help, even with that?"

" We need someone to direct the light", Jungkook scowls, a bead of sweat rolling down his face," Or do you _want_ me to fall down and break my head ".

" Come on ", Taehyung goads, skipping lightly with his weight free body," Just admit that you forgot your wand ".

" If it weren't for this extremely heavy bag in my hands, I'd hex you to prove it"

" Sure ", Taehyung gives him a look that vaguely reminds Jungkook of a wolf watching a puppy growl," Let's get going then, mind the step by the way, there's a bunch of ditches up ahead, some of them are spider infested ".

Groaning Jungkook follows after him.

It's going to a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thirty minutes and almost stepping into a spider infested ditch later, Jungkook gives in and asks Taehyung to switch.

" You better not break my baby", Taehyung warns as he gives the tall unicorn hair rosewood wand, stroking it like it's a child before handing it to Jungkook to light the way.

Breath returning to its normal in and out, Jungkook finally asks the question that has been hovering on his mind.

" So, what exactly are we doing in the forest?"

Besides him, Taehyung rolls his eyes," Wow, took you long enough ".

" Shut up, I was too busy lugging that stupidly heavy bag, what's in it anyway, cause it feels like you filled it with a whole ass unicorn ".

Taehyung shrugs," It's not my fault that you wanted to flex your muscles ".

" At least I  _have_ some to flex", Jungkook mutter under his breath.

" You know that I can hear you right?"

" Whatever", Jungkook snaps," Just answer the question".

" Well ", Taehyung huffs and he's properly sweating now, golden tan pale and glistening against the moon and wand's light," This sack contains 20 pounds of raw meat ".

A loud series of animalistic shrieks echoes through the otherwise silent forest and Jungkook belatedly realises that the deeper they had gotten into the forest, the less wildlife he had seen.

Training Taehyung's wand into the distance ahead Jungkook catches the sight of six black skeletal horses, a pair of bony featherless wings sprouting from their back.

Jungkook's eyes widen drastically," They're-"

"-Thestrals", Taehyung finishes for him, calmly setting the sack down," Hagrid wanted to check up on them but he had a meeting with one of the dragon tamers today so I volunteered ".

Jungkook eyes the animals in awe, they'd learnt about them in a lesson for Fourth year but Jungkook had been down with a Quidditch injury that day so he never got to see them ( technically, more than half the class didn't either but details ) and he'd most forgotten about them.

There's a grin on Taehyung's face, a boxy one that Jungkook's never seen on the older, not even when he's conversing with others so he drinks it up, etching another version of his smile whilst wondering why he's doing so.

" And I missed Tata ", Taehyung whistles sharply and one of the tinier Threstral's makes its way towards the pair and Jungkook would almost call it cute when he sees the animal rub its maw against Taehyung's hand.

Before pulling away, Taehyung gently pets the animal ," Come on, let's feed them ".

Neither of them question about the reason behind them being able to see the winged creatures, settling for silently working in giving the meat to the animals instead.

Jungkook can't help but flinch the first few times he feeds them gigantic strips of raw meat, hands feeling way too close to the animal's sharp fangs and all white eyes but eventually he settles down and watches on curiously.

Taehyung looks very much in his element. Petting Tata and watching the other animals contently.

Jungkook gulps slightly, shifting foot to foot before blurting out," Teach me ".

Taehyung looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion," What?"

Jungkook steps a bit closer," Teach me how to pet them ".

" Wow", Taehyung's smile stretches into a sardonic grin after a bit of contemplation and Jungkook tries not to think of the implications behind it," Say please".

It may be the way Taehyung's sitting, legs spread on the round and that dark grin on his face, the hand that he isn't petting the Threstral's skin with adorned in a multitude of rings.

It makes something inside Jungkook singe and he's not sure why.

Jungkook isn't exactly sure of what the expression on his face is but it's enough for Taehyung to start laughing, eyes squeezed into crescents as he does so.

" Sorry sorry", Taehyung wheezes," I was joking, you should have seen the look on your face, it was  _so_ stupid, reminded me of some of the first years".

It is extremely insulting being compared to the first years that have to ask which way to hold a wand, Jungkook scowls," Done laughing you twit?"

Taehyung gives him one last smirk before beckoning him forward," Come here, I'll show you, these creatures are harmless, they're total sweethearts, you know as long as you're not bleeding, they like the scent of blood a _lot_ ".

Jungkook plops down next to Taehyung, trying to ignore the stray rocks and twigs digging into his legs as he pays close attention to the man caressing the horse's bony frame.

"Here", Taehyung says as he pets the animal," Just stay in sight of Tata and  _do not_ touch his wings, he hates that".

Jungkook's unsured, he's scared of messing up ( let it be brought to light that he got an 'A' in Care For Magical Creatures ) and his hand hovers over Tata's skeletal frame until Taehyung sighs, grabbing his hand and placing it on the animal's mane.

 Taehyung's hand is warm, the fingers of his large hand long and elegant and his grip if soft enough that Jungkook feels the kiss of the cool metal of his rings.

" There", Taehyung moves his hand away," Now just pet him slowly, let him get used to it".

Tata's surprisingly warm too and the threstral untenses after a few minutes of Jungkook petting it.

The DADA Professor tries not to feel giddy because it's not often that magical creatures like him.

( A great example would be that niffler that almost knocked him out in first year or that unicorn that almost stabbed him with its horn and his neighbour's tabby.......

Jungkook knows that cats aren't magical creatures but that tabby deserves to be on the list after using his calf as a scratch pole).

" Hmmm", Taehyung has a contemplative look on his face when Jungkook turns," You know, he's not usually that friendly with strangers".

Jungkook pauses in his movements," Did you  _want_ him to kick me in the face?"

Taehyung shrugs," I was 30% sure you were going to be".

"  _Wow_ ", Jungkook huffs," Thanks a lot hyung".

Taehyung stills, staring at him and Jungkook stares back in confusion until what he said clicks.

" Oh, I'm sorry, you're older than me and Korean too, I tend to say that to others a lot-"

He's blabbering but you can't blame him, Koreans males usually use hyung for close friends older than them.

"-It's fine", Taehyung says, his face losing it's initial surprise," I was just taken back and honestly, no one really calls me hyung here because Hoseok's older than me ".

Jungkook calms down too, it's not  _such_ a big deal either way, he was panicking over nothing, still he's the slightest bit embarrassed  about the slip up.

" Come on ", Taehyung gets up, patting the mud from his robes," We have to leave now".

Jungkook sneaks a glance at the threstral next to him, trying to mask his pout.

" Really", Taehyung rolls his eyes," You can just ask Hagrid if you want to tag along next time".

Jungkook's pretty transparent when it comes to things like this.

" Fine", he gives in," We going to apparate or walk back?"

 " Really? You want to walk all the way back with moi? Isn't that sweet", Taehyung arcs an eyebrow, a light grin on his face.

" What th-no!", Jungkook's internally curses himself, today seems to be the day he runs his mouth lose," I was just....asking you know, to be polite".

Great save Jeon.

" Well", Taehyung arcs a brow," As much as I'd love to, I have to restock on potion's ingredients tonight, so I'll be apparating to Diagon Alley ".

Jungkook doesn't know why but his heart sinks a bit and  _he doesn't know why_ because it's not like Taehyung's a really close friend and he's not moving to Spain or anything.

Shaking his head, Jungkook gets up, dusting off some of the mud at the back of his slacks as he does so.

" Well..... thanks for letting me come along".

" Ooh", Taehyung smirks," I thought that you only came to insure that I wasn't having a satanic ritual here".

" Well yeah", for once, Jungkook just takes the joke and smiles," That and the dead body in a Santa Sack, don't forget about it".

" You know, ' The dead Body in Santa's Sack' would make a great Christmas Horror movie" , Taehyung muses.

"Does it really?"

" Okay, maybe a B rated low budget Horror movie".

Jungkook smiles just the tiniest and there's amusement in Taehyung's eyes, the hint of a smile on his face too.

The two of them stare at each for a while before they grow conscious of how long they have been. 

Tarhyung coughs once, his face slightly shadowed as he ducks down," I guess I'll be going then".

And Jungkook, for just a moment, has the urge to ask Kim Taehyung if he can tag along.

He squashes the thought down as fast as it comes up in his head.

"Okay then ", Jungkook says instead and Taehyung looks up at him for a brief second before turning away.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow Professor Jeon", the older wizard says before apparating away.

Jungkook stares at the spot Taehyung had been in for a few seconds before turning away as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The teacher's staff room wasn't a place that Jungkook knew the existence of until he actually became a professor.

Up till that point if he ever got into trouble or had to submit something the Gryffindor just went to the respective professor’s office.

( Incidentally, Jungkook spent a lot of sixth year in Professor Zabini’s office, the then Potion’s Professor.

Potions was also the only class that both Slytherins and Gryffindors shared

Two completely unrelated facts)

It’s a tiny space in the castle, guarded by the painting of an old couple dressed in pink lace and white linen who spend  _way too much_ of time speaking of their past sexual endeavours before letting Jungkook ( or any other Professor for that matter ) say the password and be done with it.

They had a threesome with the Pink Lady last week apparently.

A fact that Jungkook could have lived his whole life without knowing

Jungkook still can’t wrap his head around how a painting can have wild sexual endeavours.

He doesn’t want to.

Save for that, the staff room is pretty cool, with a grand staircase that leads to the Forbidden _forbidden_ books from the library when the teachers realised that maybe,  _just maybe_ it was better to keep dangerous books that enable students to perform spells way above their level of learning isn't a smart thing.

The decor is.....jaring to put it lightly, with homely couches clashing against the cold stone walls, an ever swaying chandelier made of gilly weed ( yes, the potions ingredient ) and brass.

Jungkook finds it weird too.

But hey, there's always a table at the corner filled with biscuits and steaming hot tea  _and_ there's no annoying paintings.

The only piece of furniture which matches with everything is the large oak table placed at the centre where the entire teaching staff is seated.

" Ahem ", Professor Mc Gonagall eyes all the teachers from the head of the oak table," I'm sure you all are aware of the reason we are here".

" Yes!" unsurprisingly, it's Hoseok who speaks up first, the man seated besides him pulls out a considerably long list," So, I  _know_ that we've had this school for a while, I mean it's practically a heritage block at this point but I think that we can make this place a bit more student friendly, don't you think?"

Ignoring the blank looks around him, Hoseok continues," Just to make this easier I made a list of sorts", Hoseok pauses slightly to look in the direction of the Potion's Master," Oh yeah, Tae helped me in it quiet a lot of things, especially the uh.....weird and scary rooms aspect".

Taehyung nods slightly and Jungkook considers seeping into the carpet.

" I mean, we have a room with a mirror that can convince you to stare at it forever, a poltergeist that throws random shit near student's vicinity and-"

"-Professor Jung", the headmistress interrupts him," We are  _here to_ discuss details pertaining to the Triwizard Compitition".

Hoseok pauses, eyes widening in realisation," But", the Charm Professor reasons," The three headed dog in the basement?"

" Nonsense!" Hagrid bellows," Cerebrus is a harmless boy, he wouldn' hurt a fly!"

" Yes yes Hagrid, we get it", Mcgonagall lightly massages her temples before shooting everyone with a defiant glare.

Jungkook shivers a bit, he  _knows_ that glare, he used to always be at the recieving end of it whenever he messed up in Transfiguration.

That  _glare_ is the stuff of nightmares.

" That's too bad though", Taehyung shrugs," We  _really_ need to do something about that secret passage that leads directly to the Three Broomsticks".

It's silent for a while before Professor Longbottom turns in his seat to face Taehyung.

" And how do you know that ".

Taehyung's face pales slightly but he still manages to keep his face impassive.

( Jungkook smirks just the tiniest bit )

Professor Mcgonagall also seems interested, leaning forward," Yes Professor Kim, how  _do you know_ that?"

 " Oh you know ", Taehyung waves his hand around extremely casually," It was into my first year of teaching when I was...you know new to the job, I was walking late into the night, thinking and contemplating over how to innovate and excite the students into learning Potions, you know? Shaping young minds and other such important thoughts when I stumbled upon it".

That's a load of bull, if Jungkook's heard any.

 

"  _Really_ ", Mcgonagall stresses, her eyes narrowed," So it has nothing to do with all the firewhiskey they found in the Slytherin Common Room in your sixth year Professor Kim?"

" Nope, not a clue ", Taehyung lies through his teeth.

" That's a shame ", Professor Trenwaley raises a cup of tea to her lips, slurping the liquid rather loudly," We never did find the culprit".

" Yeah I know", Jungkook can't help but grin," The entire house was punished and the Quidditch team had to miss a match because of detention ".

Taehyung rolls his eyes," You do realise that Gryffindor didn't win that year either, right?"

" Yeah! That's the year us Puffs won!" Hoseoks cheers.

The rest of the older professors shoot the three of them judgemental looks, something they steadily ignore before the shame finally sets in.

Hoseok coughs," So Professor, what was it that we needed to know about the Tri Wizard Tournament?"

" Yes, thank you for bringing things back on track Professor Jung", the headmistress comments dryly," I'll get right to it then, unless", the older witch looks around, eyes lingering on Jungkook and Taehyung," Anyone has anything  _else_ to say".

She waits for a few seconds before clapping her hands together loudly," Good! Let's get right to it shall we, the two schools will be arriving by the fifteenth of November and the teachers a bit before that, just to set up certain rules".

Professor McGonagall sniffs, as if the next piece of news is a bit of an annoyance to her," And considering that the French Minister of Education is planning to pay a visit, our Ministry though it best to send some officials to show their  _interest_ towards the youth's education".

The disdain is clear in Professor McGonagal's voice and it doesn't take much for Jungkook to piece things together.

" Britain and France are really trying to get an agreement with each other for the Magic Union¹, aren't they?"

It's Professor Longbottom who voices out what everyone else in the room is thinking.

The Headmistress purses her lips, eyes narrowed as she nods.

" Yes, that's pretty much it, the Ministry needs more Press releases for the public and taking into account the previous Tri Wizard Competitions", Professor Mcgonagal sighs," It's a wonder the Ministry allowed us to hold one, so we're really not in a place to give in demands".

Jungkook frowns, troubled as much as everyone else in the room. Ministry involvement has never really gelled well with the school.

( He's heard snippets and rumours about a certain official who had an affinity for pink from older students and on ocassion, Professor Longbottom and Professor Trenwaley )

But the fact of the matter is, there have been one too many Tri Wizard competitions that have gone  _not so well_ and Hogwarts really can't argue against the Ministry.

" We are to expect the Minister of Education from both the French Ministry of Magic and ours", Professor Mc Gonagal pauses slightly, contemplating," Germany will probably also show up somehow, so be prepared for a bunch of aurors and a journalist to show up,  _hopefully_ it won't hinder our children's learning".

" Wait a second", Taehyung leans forward slightly, a frown marring his face as he does so," Aren't these Ministers just coming for a short visit? Why would it have a long term effect, they surely have better things to do?"

For once, Jungkook's on the same wavelength as Taehyung," Yeah, isn't that pretty much it, I mean they're just here for a press release right?"

" It's true that the Ministers are just keeping to short visits to see the process of things ", Professor Mcgonagal says," But the Intermittent Minister of Education, Kim Seokjin is planning to stay for the entire process, so we'll be expecting two aurors and a stay in journalist at the very least".

Jungkook doesn't really know Kim Seokjin so well, the man was in his seventh year when Jungkook was in his second but he  _was_ the talk of the School. People knew him as the handsome, slightly self absorbed and charming Hufflepuff Head Boy.

Jungkook remembers seeing him in the corridors once or twice and he's not ashamed to admit that the man's looks may or may not have been what set twelve year old Jeon Jungkook into his first gay panic.

" That's all I suppose ", Professor Mcgonagal claps her hands together in finality," And now", she peers towards the end of the oak table, where the youngest three Professors are seated," Let's talk about the Secret Passage problem shall we? I'm sure you all can give us a  _lot_ of input".

Taehyung laughs slightly, his face the picture of nonchalance save for a slight strain on his lips ( something Jungkook doesn't know why he notices ).

" Oh you flatter me Proffesor".

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast is a relatively unimpressive affair.

Jungkook slept in late the day before, grading the fourth year papers and trying his best not to fail everyone on impulse ( some kid wrote their entire paper on dark curses in neon pink and he felt like ripping his eyes out by the end of it ).

Hoseok's chattering besides him, an ever present smile on his face and it's too bright for Jungkook to do anything but groan.

Thankfully, there's coffee.

Jeon Jungkook can always count on coffee.

There's also Kim Taehyung, sitting besides Professor Longbottom and chatting with him ( both of them have a 100 watt smile on their face, though the former's irks Jungkook more ).

It's one of the rarer days when Taehyung opts not to wear any wizarding robes, instead donning a soft sweater ( rolled up slightly to show off veiny hands that most definitely don't do anything to Jungkook ) and wide legged pants.

But that makes sense, today's also the day where the kids from fifth year and above can visit Hogsmede, so its a freebie for the teachers too.

( And Jungkook has absolutely no clue why he just gave a short documentary on the Potion Professor's demeanour and appearance.)

Jungkook has to visit an auror today, apparently the guy caught a Bogart in the countryside and the DADA Professor managed to convince the ministry to allow him to use once for his teachings.

That's one of the reasons he tortured his eyes to complete all the papers so that he could focus on the meeting.

At exactly 7:00 am,  before Jungkook can contemplate his thirst (?) for a certain blue haired professor, Albus Severus Potter clambers onto the Slytherine Table in the Great Hall, a determined look on his face.

Now, Jungkook's not too sure if he should care or not, he has more important matters to worry about ( like idiotic first years and certain blue haired individuals who frequent way more than they should in his wet dreams ) and fifth years are weird, it's that awkward teenage phase where Jungkook had chubby cheeks and weird ass hair, so this is completely normal.

Somehow that is the reasoning Jungkook decides on in order to explain why Albus Potter is standing where kids usually keep their food on a Monday Morning.

" Excuse me!" the young boy speaks out, an amplifying charm on him and the teachers ( including Jungkook ) should do something about a student causing a ruckus on campus but Jungkook's too tired to care.

( He has three days,  _three consecutive fucking days_ in the week when he starts his lectures with the first years.

 Jungkook wanted to fall off the Astronomy Tower to skip class by Day 2.

Oh the nostalgia of hating classes. )

Besides him, Hoseok looks excited, the Charm's Professor's eyes trained on Albus Potter as the boy drags his friend ( Scorpius Malfoy?) onto the table.

In fact, if Jungkook's pays close attention at least half the teachers are eyeing the scene whilst the other half make no moves to do anything.

Huh, Jungkook's sure that every one isn't as lazy as him to stop hormonal fifth years from making announcements.

That would be a serious flaw in the teaching staff.

" Oh my God ", Hoseok whispers, his eyes  wide," Is this really happening".

It's at that moment that Albus Potter pulls Scorpius Malfoy into a kiss.

" It's happening !" Hoseok screeches.

" We're dating!" Scorpius Malfoy yells," Deal with it!"

It's quiet for a while, in the silence the couple sit down again, closer this time,  with flushed cheeks and intertwined hands.

Jungkook takes a huge bite of his pancakes and promptly chokes on it when Hoseok screams besides him.

The silence ends there, people begin to whisper and chat, talking of the relationship between the Malfoy heir and the son of the Boy Who Lived.

..... _and_ it's the first official homosexual relationship in Hogwarts History ( Random make outs in broom closets don't count ).

That's not exactly right, people of the same gender did date while Jungkook went to school, it's just that no one announced it in public.

" Taehyung!" Hoseok yells from besides him ( again ) and Jungkook turns around, face still stuffed with pancake to see an exasperated Kim Taehyung make his way towards them.

" Here ", Taehyung groans, slapping down a few sickles on the table next to them," I can't believe he did it ".

" W-wait a sec-", Jungkook pauses a bit to swallow the pancake," Did you guys  _bet_ on whether two of our students were dating !" the DADA Professor glances around to see the other professor's blank and unimpressed faces, Professor Mcgonagal pocketing a tiny sack of something whilst Hagrid looks stoic next to her," _Does e_ _veryone know !_ "

" No Jungkook ah ", Hoseok looks extra chirpy as he counts the money," We bet on who was going to announce the whole dating thing and yeah, everyone _did know_ , that said Professor Longbottom owes me money ".

Oh.

" Wait..... _so everyone does know!_ Why was I not informed of this?"

The answer is instantly out of Hoseok's mouth, " Because you're oblivious ".

_Wow, some best friend this guy is._

" What the ?" Jungkook opens his mouth and closes it," I'm not oblivious! ", he protests.

" I honestly though the Malfoy kid would break first ", Taehyung sighs, continuing as if Jungkook wasn't just accused of having acompletely false attribute in his personality, " Seemed like the type to ".

" You are  _extremely_ oblivious ", Hoseok replies honestly to Jungkook's outburst," I've been married for two years and you still don't know about it".

Jungkook's mind short circuits, " You're married! Since when? I saw you making out with some chick a month back!"

Hoseok sighs, " Jungkook, that  _was_ my wife ".

".....R-really?"

" No you fool ", Hoseok snaps, " But considering the fact that you almost believed me is enough to back my statement ".

 Forget about Jeon's personality flaws, those have been long established ", Taehyung waves his hands dismissively, " Let's talk about how people at this table just keep on taking my money", the last part is directed to Jungkook, the older man slightly glaring down at him.

" What!"

" You still owe me the pounds for that half of the room ", Taehyung leans down and Jungkook wants to get up from his chair to retaliate but that would just make him knock heads against Taehyung, something that doesn't sound like an optimal situation.

( Or does it ? )

Hoseok takes turns looking at the two men, a confused frown on his face," You guys shared a room...when? I thought you hate-", at the sharp glare both Jungkook and Taehyung give him, the charms Professor corrects himself,"- strongly disliked each other ".

 Jungkook turns back to look up at Taehyung, stupendously ignoring Hoseok and that stupid mole on Taehyung's face.

" I thought we decided to forget about it ?"

" Yeah!" Taehyung sighs," That doesn't mean you don't pay me back! Rooms in France cost a hell lot!"

Hoseok still looks confused," You guys went to France together ? "

" Fine ", Jungkook drawls out, " What's the price conversion, I'll pay you back now ".

Taehyung opens his mouth, ready to fire back and......falters.

" I'm not...sure?"

" What do you mean by you're not sure?"

" I don't know okay!" Taehyung snaps, " It's not like muggle shops accept wizarding money or wizarding shops accept pounds! I just keep them seperated!"

" Kook ", Hoseok has apparently given up on asking them about France ( but he'll find a way to bring it up again, that sly little smiling fool ).

" Just pay Tae back with muggle money, you had some on you right?"

" I did...", Jungkook stiffens, belatedly realising that he spent a huge sum of his pounds on a custom made Iron Man costume.

It had lights and everything and  _actually_ looked somewhat real and metallic.

But there's  _no way_ he's going to admit that in front of Taehyung.

" Unfortunately ", Jungkook coughs slightly, " I had to spend a large amount of it on....important matters.

Hoseok looks over at the younger, with suspicion in his tone, he speaks, " Is ' important matters ' a code word for sex stuff?"

Taehyung chokes on nothing and Jungkook flushes, very much embarrassed," No  _it does not_ ! I was being serious when I said it was spent on important matters, let me be!"

" Fine ", Hoseok shrugs," Just ask Professor Frangipane then, she might know ".

The three men turn to look at the Muggle Studies Professor on the other end of the oak table, her short boycut slightly swaying in the wind and sunlight hitting her face at an optimal selfie taking angle as she shoves a stripe of bacon into her mouth.

" Yeah.....we're not doing that ".

 

 

* * *

 

 

" So....is this it?" Jungkook asks hesitantly as he takes the tiny box, tracing the seals on it in awe.

" Yup, that's a boggart alright, just don't ruin any seals or anything and you've got yourself a good educational lesson ", Kim Namjoon says nonchalantly.

He's out of his auror robes today and it's a rare sight, for Jungkook at least, he'd never heard or seen Kim Namjoon in his school years and had only ever been acquainted with the older man through a friend in the auror department.

In his past few years of teaching, the two had only ever interacted when Namjoon has captured dark creatures that caused hevoc in an everyday wizarding household and that would make an excellent part of Jungkook's lessons.

" Thanks again for this, you want anything to drink, considering we're already here? It'll be my treat ".

'Here' refers to the Three Broomsticks, the two men are seated near the main counter, soft his of orange and yellow hovering in the air to create a can't feel to things along with the ever present sloshing of sugared drinks and those sizzle of food.

Oh ", Kim Namjoon blinks owlishly for a brief moment before nodding, " I don't mind really but....um is there a reason why Taehyung's drinking a mocktail next to you?"

Taehyung, who is perched on a barstool next to Jungkook, casually sipping on a cup of fancy ass tea before giving a little wave, surrounded by numerous bags filled with fancy ass potion ingredients, all of which cost Jungkook an arm and a leg.

( And Jungkook _knows,_ he knows that Kim Taehyung carries around a fancy ass tote bag which has a bottomless charm on it, one which the man can _easily_   use.

So the only reason the asshole is doing it is to remind Jungkook of the fifty galleons he spent during every second of this outing 

Fuck him honestly )

 " Hey Namjoon, long time no see "

 " We met last week for bingo"

" Just ignore him-", Jungkook starts but pauses when he hears the entire exchange,"-Wait...you two know each other?'

" Yeah ", Namjoon nods, " We're neighbours, hence the weekly Bingo meet ".

" Namjoon's an unstoppable machine when it comes to that ", Taehyung finishes slurping the last of his tea," He almost bitch slapped Mrs Brown last week ".

Jungkook tries to imagine it, two Asian men in their twenties playing bingo surrounded by middle aged ladies, crackers and tea on the table as they scream and shout at each other.

Huh.

Namjoon briefly looks down at his watch, eyes squinting slightly before looking up, " You know, I wouldn't mind a butterbeer ".

Jungkook nods, calling over Miss Chaney and asking her for the drink.

" Ooh ", Taehyung adds in, smirking slightly as he holds up his baby blue tea cup," And another one of these for me, Chaney, I have to say ", the cheeky bastard adds a wink in, " You're the only one who gets the order right ".

Chaney snorts, flipping her soft brown hair to the side, " It doesn't take much to shove rose petals and gummy root into a cup of tea Kim but I'll be sure to tell Granny about it ".

Chaney's grandmother, a respectable kitchen witch of a hundred and thirty, someone who has quite the penchant for dark colours and pointy hats, waves from where she's serving a customer, as if having heard her grand daughter call out to her.

Taehyung waves right back, a smile on his face, " It's fantastic tea Mrs Smith !" he yells out.

The old lady grins a bit, gummy smile and all before putting a plate on the table she's serving.

Namjoon tsks from besides him and Jungkook's surprised to see the auror look even _more_ irritated than him.

" He gets them everytime ", Namjoon mutters, " Manages to lull all the grannies - the experts - into a false sense of security before ruining them and winning ", his eyes are steely, " It works everytime ".

Oh, he's still talking about bingo.

Jungkook's image of Namjoon had just dropped down a few notches.

Opting to focus on something else, Jungkook not so subtly glowers in Taehyung's direction, a frown on his face.

" I'm keeping a tab you know ", the younger announces, " Pretty sure I've repaid everything by now ".

Taehyung gives him a cheeky look, an expression that completely contrasts that evil mind of his," That's excluding the interest though Jungkook ".

He must be looking like he wants to choke slam Kim Taehyung at that moment because Namjoon clears his throat loudly, drawing the two professors attention towards him.

" You know ", Namjoon starts, " Taehyung talks about you a lot ".

There's a pregnant pause for a second, just long enough for Jungkook to see Taehyung's face pale slightly before-

" What?"

 Jungkook opens his mouth again, desperate to ask 'how' when there's a commotion heard outside the Three Broomsticks.

The three men turn to face the entrance just in time to see a snow white owl make its way rapidly, the creature almost taking some of Namjoon's hair before it settles down into the empty teacup besides Taehyung.

"Shit", Namjoon  curses, lightly unraveling the pink piece of parchment tied around the owl's leg, skimming its content lightly before getting up.

" I tell the idiot that he can text me instead of this rubbish ", Namjoon mutters under his breath before glancing at his two companions.

" Sorry Jungkook, I'll have to skip the Butter Beer, Auror business and all, next time perhaps, sooner even if you visit Taehyung anytime ".

And before Jungkook can argue with Namjoon about why in the ever living fuck would he want to go to Kim Taehyung's house, Namjoon out of the door, leaning a few broken cups and scratched flooring in his wake.

It's quiet for a while, only interrupted by Chaney arriving with their drinks and the two wizards briefly sip said drinks in silence.

Finally, Taehyung clears his throat, a rough low sound that may or may not have sent tingles down Jungkook's back.

" You know, I calculated the money you spent and you  _have_ paid me back more -"

"-I bloody knew it-"

"-But", Taehyung fixes Jungkook with a hard look, " I think I have a way to make it even ".

Jungkook absentmindedly rolls his sleeves up, not missing the way Taehyung eyes his forearms as he does so.

" What do you suggest ?"

Taehyung licks his lips slightly, leaving a glossy sheen on his plump lips.

" How about a night at the Leaky Cauldron, I think that'll about cover it ?"

Jungkook blinks once and then twice.

He's confused.

" Why would I want a room in the Leaky Cauldron? I have an apartment ? Just cough up the money instead ".

Taehyung's stares at him for a while, disbelief on his face before he sighs, slapping a hand into his face.

" I don't know if you're stupid or just really don't want to have sex with me ".

Jungkook briefly chokes on his butterbeer, " Wait a second, just what?'

" Sex smartass ", Taehyung grits out, " let's book a room to have sex, though I'm not so sure anymo-"

Jungkook doesn't know why but he surges forward, pressing his thin lips against Taehyung's plump ones.

It feels as good as any kiss can be, moving lips and the sweet tang of whatever was in Taehyung's tea and Jungkook can't help but sigh a bit before he pulls away.

Taehyung gasps, taken aback by the sudden kiss, " What was that for ?"

" A preview for what's to come ", Jungkook mutters, mortified himself because he has no clue where  _that_ came from, " You know considering all the alcohol we had, just thought you'd want a memo".

 Taehyung grips his wrists, a dark look in his eyes.

" Oh I'm not sure if I did really, guess we'll just have to try again ".

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The whole booking a room thing is extremely rushed. Both of them are drunk - not drunk enough to forget anything like last time but just enough to be tipsy -  and the guy at the counter keeps on throwing them dirty looks as they wait for the key.

( Jungkook would call him a homophobic asshole but he does pity the waiting staff for the mess they're going to clean up the next day )

Taehyung pays again ( as decided ) and they enter the room quietly, a thick tension between them.

The younger takes in the black and turquoise decor, the gigantic queen sized bed along with the man standing besides him, overcoat still on and blue hair tousled up slightly.

The years have certainly done the Leaking Cauldron well.

" So....", Jungkook starts hesitantly," You got the lube".

" Yup ", Taehyung says slowly, removing his bulky overcoat off," A whole bottle, you like it wet?"

" Most definitely ".

Jungkook stalks forward, removing his own coat off, trying to put on a show and flex his muscles against the thin sweater, as he backs Taehyung into the wall.

" Good ", the older man smirks slightly, hooking his fingers under Jungkook's chin before pressing their lips together.

That's about as gentle as it gets.

 All it takes is for Jungkook's hands to trail downwards and squeeze the swell of the older's ass, drawing out a moan from the other before it's all skin and teeth, Taehyung's hands almost bruising Jungkook's waist in retaliation as he bites into the younger's lower lips.

The kiss is hasty - nothing like the one at the Three Broomsticks - just a rushed up spark of pleasure and the force enough to draw blood as Jungkook tugs into his blue locks harshly, pulling at it so that the older hisses.

" You really are a  _brat_ ", the Potion's Master growls harshly, practically ripping Jungkook's buttons off as he slides the younger's shirt off his frame.

" And you're an asshole", Jungkook spits out, the base of his spine hitting the edge of the white dressing table as his hands slide up to Taehyung's back, tugging the man closer insistently.

Taehyung grits his teeth, sharp eyebrows furrowing as he leans over, hovering over the base of Jungkook's throat before kissing over the pale skin, sucking in bruises and hickeys that will be a pain to cover later.

"A-ah", Jungkook gasps out lightly, hips stuttering slightly as he feels Taehyung's tongue lave over the kiss bitten skin of his neck, tilting his head to accomodate the older despite his earlier words.

Taehyung squeezes his hips tightly, something that Jungkook enjoys  _way_ too much as he tries to get the older's sweater off him, succeeding to almost choke him with the cloth instead before Taehyung takes it upon himself to do so.

Taehyung peers up, a slight smirk on his face as he hastily pulls his own sweater off, he's slimmer than Jungkook, golden skin toned at his relatively broader shoulders and torso toned, a contrast to the seeming softness of his waist, blue hair all messed up thanks to Jungkook almost tearing his shirt off his body.

Jungkook feels his mouth dry up.

His hands are grabby, palms stretching out to feel the taut muscle of Taehyung's back, revelling in the way they dive right back into a kiss.

Taehyung's right hand trails up from around Jungkook's waist, cupping his jaw momentarily, his thumb pressing somewhat tenderly against it before adopting a harsher grip, tilting the younger's face so that he can press their lips together with more vigor.

Jungkook can't help the tiny whimper that errupts out of his mouth when Taehyung's other hand moves up, rubbing the pad of his finger's against his nipple, the ugly grey sweater that he's wearing being the only thing between them.

" You're sensitive there aren't you?"

" Shut up ", Jungkook snaps, his words lacking a bit of their usual spite under the haze of lust," Everyone's are ".

" Mhm ", Taehyung presses up against him, skin against skin as Jungkook's forced to hike himself  up onto the edge of the table, " Never heard anyone whimper though ".

Jungkook doesn't get to give his ( probably pathetic ) response as Taehyung chooses to press his thumbs into the younger's sweater, right where his nipples are, the coarse fabric rubbing against them and eliciting another moan from him.

" Yup ", Taehyung says slightly in awe, pressing more furtively, " You  _are_ sensitive ".

Jungkook bites his lips to keep any more moans from escaping his mouth, the stimulation tiny but it's enough for his dick to completely harden and make him grind lightly against Taehyung's hips.

" And very loud ".

" Well ", Jungkook tilts his head a bit, cheeks flushed and voice breathy as he  stares right into the older man's eyes, " You gonna do something about it ?"

Taehyung chuckles a bit, his eyes darkening slightly as he licks his lips, " I don't know, what do you want me to do?"

" Damn it ", Jungkook groans, tilting his head back in annoyance, " Stop playing mind games and just touch me dude".

" Wow, how did you know that I had a ' dude ' kink Jeon ", Taehyung snorts, " Oh! I can't contain myself ", the older opens his mouth to give the most exaggerated moan in existence, " That was  _so_ hot ".

Jungkook opens his mouth, ready to snap back, probably comment on how this is becoming more of a shit show rather than a sleazy hook up with a co-worker.

Taehyung moves before he gets a chance to though, his hand slipping underneath Jungkook's sweater and reaching up to flick a pink nub.

" You like that Baby ", Taehyung says when Jungkook moans, grinding their hips together, Jungkook's grip on his hair loosening as he shuts his eyes, can't help but whine at the stimulation, can't help but feel his heart race at the 'baby' tacked on in the end.

" -es"

Taehyung presses closer, eyes dark, predatory as he increased his ministrations and Jungkook files that away because he's seen Kim Taehyung give off a lot of looks; cheeky, indiferrent, happy and teasing.

But never this.

 " Mhm, I couldn't hear you properly, care to repeat that ?" 

Jungkook shuts his eyes, ears flushing a bit, practically whining as he says," Yes, I like it hyung ".

Taehyung shudders a bit at that, enough for Jungkook to notice.

Now it's Jungkook's turn to goad.

" What, you got a hyung kink ?"

Taehyung glares at him, " So what ?"

" Nothing ", Jungkook laughs, " It's just really funny....hyung ".

Taehyung scowls.

" What, did that turn you on, I'm so sorry, I'll refrain from calling you....hyung, a completely normal and everyday term for an older male friend ".

" Is that what we are?" Taehyung's hands pull Jungkook's sweater up, " Friends ".

Jungkook's distracted by the hands on his skin but nonetheless gives Taehyung a half, " I mean at this point, I guess ?"

" Hmm ", Taehyung pushes Jungkook's sweater up to his neck, " Hold this for me will you ?"

Jungkook blinks, " Umm how ?"

" With your mouth dumbass, if you let it fall, I'll stop ".

"Ohh, a Dom huh, I learn new things about you everyday ".

Taehyung arcs an eyebrow, " You telling me that you're not into subbing ?"

Jungkook shrugs, " Sometimes , wouldn't mind it now ".

Taehyung pauses in his movements, eyes wide, " You're being serious ?"

" Yeah ", Jungkook grins, " Unless you're not up for it?"

 " Hmm, maybe some other time baby, both of us have work tomorrow ".

Jungkook's breath hitches, the words  _' next time '_ ringing in his head as he nods, pulling Taehyung into another searing kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) this took way too long and I apologise for that, my only excuse is that I'm trying to make each chapter as long as possible so that the ending isn't rushed.
> 
> 2) Albus and Scorpius are going to play a somewhat important role with taekook
> 
> 3) How'd you guys like the new characters mentioned or introduced ?
> 
> 4) The Magical Union : It's basically the wizarding world's version of the UN, not sure if there's something like that in the books.
> 
> 5) Yes, the Muggle Studies Professor is Halsey
> 
> 4) I hope you liked this chapter, please comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I've been wanting to write a Hogwarts au with Gryffindor Gukk and a muggleborn Slytherin Tae since a while!  
> 2) Please ignore the spelling mistakes ( or some made up Hogwart's facts in the future ), I'm trying my best.  
> 3) Please kudos and comment!


End file.
